memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Fan fiction websites
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete "fan fiction websites". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale We long since agreed that MA would not be an archive of links to websites and that we would not be keepers of a website directory, at least partly because who can decide what is "notable"? Really, the same holds true for fan fiction websites. It's not really part of our mandate, especially with the existence of ST:EU, which is the wiki for Star Trek fan fiction. This article is merely a list of links to websites, coincidentally, all of which are listed in more detail on the ST:EU wiki. So... why do we have this page? Why not simply allow the ST:EU to do exactly what falls under their mandate, and be the fan fiction wiki? -- Sulfur 14:45, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete'. Agree. I can see where this is going, Sulfur, and I don't like it! --Bp 15:31, 11 January 2008 (UTC) *'Delete'. Not consistent with MA's purpose.--31dot 21:19, 12 January 2008 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- Renegade54 21:35, 12 January 2008 (UTC) From "Talk:Fan fiction websites" Fan fiction? Are we still not including fan fiction? --Alan del Beccio 14:35, 6 June 2006 (UTC) *I say merge it with the fan fiction article, and merge the aricle "List of Star Trek Mirror Wars Episodes" with this one too, but do not delete it. :Under our policy, the resulting redirect articles will be deleted, but the content and its history have been merged as fan fiction websites. However, the articles need to be trimmed down to fit as part of a larger article. this means non-standard formatting (like starting a new line for every data point, long explanations for lists) has got to go. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:34, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Question Why do we have this list, but not a general list of Star Trek websites? – Cleanse 06:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Good question. No idea. :/ --From Andoria with Love 07:57, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Because there are so many Star Trek sites out there, we couldn't decide which one to include and which ones not. Everybody has different tastes when it comes to deciding which site is worthy of inclusion. There is a limited number of Fan Fiction sites, so we created this page. If we were to add all those Star Trek sites out there, we'd be nothing more than a link directory. There's a great link directory at ex-astris. --Jörg 08:44, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::See Forum:Fan films and fiction pages?. 'Nuff said. -- Sulfur 08:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution * Deleted. -- Sulfur 13:44, 16 January 2008 (UTC)